Emperors vs Knights - Meet the Cast
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Prior to the events of "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights", there is a pre-show prior to the adventure of the twenty new Survivor contestants beginning. Who has been selected to compete in the next season of Survivor as they introduce themselves to the audience?
1. Chapter 1: Introducing the Castaways

Emperors vs Knights - Meet the Cast

Chapter 1 - Introducing the Castaways

**Alright, I hope the wait was worth it. The "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights" era has officially began.**

**For those of you who are new to this series, this is basically a three-chaptered "prequel" to my official story coming up entitled "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights" where twenty popular video game characters who have never met before are going to be stranded on an island for thirty-nine as they have to battle the elements and each other in any way they could in order for them to earn the title of Sole Survivor as well as a million dollars. This is all based on the reality TV series "Survivor". So if you are interested, you have come to the right place. However, the actual fic is not going to be out until the 25th of September as I type this author's note. _But_, if you really wanna get a head start, especially if you have no clue what Survivor is, I highly recommend checking out my first Survivor fic "Survivor - Kodai Island" with twenty of the SSB characters. It just wrapped up last month so it's not too late to check it out (even though it is not a requirement at all to read the upcoming "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights" fanfiction, so the choice is up to you.**

**But for those of you who read "Survivor - Kodai Island", welcome back! It's nice to see some old fans here just as much as all the people who are now noticing this series. I used to think that I was just gonna post "Survivor - Kodai Island" just to see how it would go, now this is happening, so I can't wait for what's to come! That fic ended up getting 99 reviews as more people started to really get into it deep into that fic, so thanks guys! But now, it's a new era.**

**There will be three chapters to this until the actual story comes out on the 25th and unlike Kodai Island, the release schedule will be a bit different. There will be two chapters a week on Mondays and Thursdays, since not only I still have upcoming seasons on the rise, but I don't know how much longer I'll be on this site since I've been here for quite a while. But the story will start near the end of this month and will finish up sometime in March of next year.**

**More will probably be said soon, but for now, enjoy the first chapter of this "prologue" to the castaways' 39 day adventure. This first chapter is going to basically cover the introductions to the characters to basically get to know them a little bit.**

**~KF**

* * *

**_SURVIVOR_**

_"The greatest social experiment on television where twenty people are stranded on a deserted island, where they have to battles in challenges, each other, and even the harsh conditions around them. But most of all, they must be able outwit, outplay, and outlast the other nineteen competitors in order to last all thirty-nine days. Whoever wins will have the title of 'Sole Survivor', as well as a million dollar check that goes along with it."_

The host of Survivor, Master Hand, was back on camera as he just recently made his return to Okinawa, Japan for the next Survivor season that was about to take place.

"So, we are officially back in Japan for yet another season of Survivor. But unlike last season, _this _time there _will_ be an actual theme revolving around. We'd like to call it 'Emperors vs Knights'. We had seasons based on what people think of themselves, and we just had a season a while back where it was based on how others perceived them. So for this season, we are doing a little bit both, more like a combination of some sort. Let's meet the tribes."

* * *

_**Emperors Tribe (Nago)**_

"The emperors are known for always being in control and taking care of any situation that life throws at them as if it was meant for them to conquer. However, they don't always have to be the ones dominating everything. They can also simply be based on the positive reception people give them from back home, which helps build their reputation for their accomplishments in life. That alone is enough for a castaway to get into this tribe."

* * *

**Peach**

"Well, I guess I'm an emperor." Peach had a small laugh. "But I think that's understandable."

There was one view of her seemingly being in the middle of a conversation with Roy.

"Back where I come from, I help the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom on a daily basis. People always called me this 'sweet-natured princess.' ...Now, I may not know what they mean by 'princess', but since princesses aren't evil, unlike some others from other parts of the Mushroom World, I'd take the word 'princess' as a compliment, hehe! No wonder I am here."

In her swim wear, she was caught doing yoga poses in the sand by the water where no one else was around.

"I guess it's also the way I am able to communicate with people just like back at the Mushroom Kingdom. I feel that communication is everything." She said, sitting on a log by a few trees as if she was communicating with someone.

And it was with a Blue Alloy creature. "Ooh, so are you gonna communicate with your fellow competitors just how you normally do at home?"

"A little socialization wouldn't hurt anyone." Peach nodded in confirmation. "Everyone knows that when it comes to this game, you can not play by yourself. I am really not trying to be the biggest strategic threat out there. Sometimes, just a little talk would go a long way. But if someone actually comes to me first, then I'm gonna be an open book."

"So what does this experience mean for you?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, people from back home are probably like: 'what is the princess doing out the way out here in a place like this?' You're out here with nine other strangers on one tribe that you've never met before while struggling to put a roof over your head out with little to no food at all. I don't even blame them for worrying about me since this is completely out of my comfort zone. However, this is exactly why I signed up for this. It will put me to the test of how well I can do out here to show people that I'm not just this delicate and fragile princess that should never get her dress dirty. All this would only make me a stronger woman and much more. I am willing to just push myself to my absolute limit."

* * *

**Zelda**

"I may not be what they call a 'superfan' of the show, but I still find this competition rather interesting to say the least. I give full credit to Master Hand for coming up with this idea that has been going on for nearly two decades."

"Interesting." The same Blue Alloy from before nodded. "So, what makes you that you're an emperor?"

"Well, I think I'm an emperor by basically making things right for my people. I like to be very involved with my community. My land was in danger multiple times and even when we were at our lowest point, I fought at my absolute hardest to pull everything and everybody back together so that we were able to move forward."

On the tribe herself, she was seen offering to give a suggestion to a few of her tribe members about the shelter.

"So how do you think that relates to you being out here?"

"The thing is that back in Hyrule, people always tell me that I'm a great and critical thinker when it comes to certain situations. Like I said, I may not be the strongest Survivor fan, but that is mainly because of the fact that I haven't seen literally every season the show has ever done. However, I know coming out here you have to have a great mind and strategize to progress further into the competition."

"Being rewarded with a million dollars isn't exactly my top priority." The pointy-eared Hyrulian admitted. "That would go to just the thought of being known of being the Sole Survivor. It's probably an amazing feeling, especially when you are aware of everything you went through. There are a variety of personalities out there, and some might attempt to get in your way and tear you down. But for me, I will always have my head up high and put the hard work in to get through any seemingly impossible situation I could."

* * *

**Ghirahim**

"Production made a rather good move by putting me on this season in particular just so I can be put on a tribe like the Emperors."

"So this season is _meant_ for you?"

"Of course." Ghirahim nodded with a smirk. "I would have also enjoyed if I was on, say 'Survivor - Cagayan' or 'Survivor - Kaoh Rong', since it had the Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty theme, but instead, I get _this_, which is... actually even better. Therefore, I am looking forward to what I can accomplish here."

On the island, he cast a quick eye at Pac-Man interacting with Shulk.

"Hopefully I am able to compete with actual worthy competitors here. Even though 'threats' are basically the main targets in Survivor that are highly recommended to get rid of in order for you to progress your own game, in my personal opinion, I find it to be the best part." His head began to lean closer. "Yet if I find that someone is planning on blindsiding me, it means that it's a test to my intelligence so others can find out how smart I really am. Coming for me would be a _grave_ mistake."

"Oh, so you planning on having a big game?"

"Not necessarily." He raised a finger. "I am but a fool if I purposefully attempt to have the biggest game out there. However, back where I originate, I am used to having some sort of authority. Best interest for me is that I have to figure out a way to tell people what to do in whatever way possible so that _I_ will not be a victim at the end of the day, whether I do it ever so subtlely, or simply out in the open."

Now Ghirahim was seen handling the machete.

"It is simple. If I can dominate anyone who ever has a nerve to come across me back at home, I will sure do the same here as long as I know what is the most necessary move to make."

* * *

**Marth**

"Even though I quite literally have no access to even view many seasons of Survivor, I have been traveling different worlds quite a bit and I was able to watch a few, and I have to say that I am glad that I did. That one more season that I witnessed and I signed up immediately." Marth Lowell seemed to be highly anticipated in the adventure. "To my surprise, however, I was actually accepted the first time I entered, since I am aware of the many individuals that apply for the show. Then again, my theory is because of my backstory, it fits this season perfectly."

The Alloy decided to ask a rather simple question. "What made you come out here?"

Marth was seen pointing in another direction while talking to Freddy and Ghirahim.

"I've been through a lot from back home. Back in Altea, my kingdom was in grave danger after my father was unfortunately killed, which ended up resulting in me having to step up to the plate and save my kingdom. It was rather... _nerve wracking_ to say the least. ...However, it gave me strength and confidence, which are two significant factors that a Survivor should have. If I can lead an entire army to help save Altea, I know I can handle the competition, no matter how difficult it may seem. Just like what happened back in my country, this experience would simply help me evolve as a person and help me learn more about myself."

"I can understand on why I was chosen to be an emperor for the season." He acknowledge the position he was put in the game. "However, since there are apparently nine other emperors that will be living under the same roof as I am, I need to adapt rather quickly. There is not a soul out here that is requesting for anything less than the Sole Survivor."

The final shot of him was Lowell simply staring off into the horizon.

* * *

**Roy**

Standing still, from the legs on up, Roy's face finally came into view as he smiled for the camera.

"I've been hearing about Survivor for quite a while, now." He stated to the Alloy interviewer. "The minimum age for the game is eighteen. So it is a good thing that my birthday happened just recently, or I would not be out here."

"Wait..." The Blue Alloy stared. "You're only eighteen?"

"Well, technically eighteen and a _half_." He wanted to be specific just for a laugh. "But yeah, I'm one of the youngest Survivors ever to compete. Yet unlike some of the other adolescents that came before me, I am actually planning on being open about my age just for the sake of honesty. People could underestimate me because of that, but the moment when I start to surprise my fellow competitors, they just might regret it."

At camp, he seemed to be having a friendly conversation with most of the tribe standing in the sand.

"Normally someone my age can easily be identified as a knight, yet back at home, I am called the 'Young Lion' because of it." The red-haired young adult elaborated. "I was able to fight and save a continent from a war that was going to occur. The fact that I was able to do that, while fighting my enemies with a sword of all things, says a lot as to why I am an emperor."

"Wow, you been through a lot." She was amazed.

"I sure have." He nodded with a confident grin. "Now for _that_, I won't tell my fellow tribe members, unless someone speaks to me about first. But the most I would say is that I am an eighteen year old swordsman. That should be enough for them to understand why I am out here on this tribe."

* * *

**Shadow**

"I am a GUN agent."

"Ohhhh, cool!" The female, Blue Alloy 'smirked.'

"My role is to simply help protect humanity, which is clearly no easy task if you live in Mobius." He wanted to briefly explain his occupation. "However, this time, I am looking for no one other than myself to protect. This game has the grand prize of a million dollars, which is my sole purpose for competing out here."

He was seen standing alongside the rest of his tribemates, staring straight ahead as if there was some sort of activity occurring.

"I will get to the top in any way I could." Shadow stated. "I am not asking to be the most aggressive competitor, because I would be foolish enough to shoot myself in the foot. However, if I have no other choice but to do just that, there is no way I would be hesitant in doing so in the slightest bit. Otherwise, it's simple: stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours."

"What do you think about being an emperor for this season?"

"Hmmm..." His eyes slightly shifted to his right to think for a moment. "Well, I'll be honest... I have never really thought of the theme that much, with the exception of the master conveniently bringing it up. But since that's the topic at the moment, I assume that is the reason to why I was specifically cast for this season. They told me that I was one of the first confirmed castaways for Survivor this season, and my guess is that they were looking at my background and what I had to get through."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Ugh..." He wanted to groan at the thought of it all. "...Let's just say that I've sort of been having some sort of identity crisis. Too many people try to pull me in multiple directions assuming that they know exactly who I am. I apologize if this sounds a little... _cliché_, but I make my own destiny. No one can define me who I am other than myself. I started to have my own motivations to push myself forward, and that is how I will do out here. If I have to make a crucial decision, I have to make a crucial decision. Nothing more, nothing less. Plain and simple."

* * *

**Mega Man**

"So, _you_ fight for both humans _and_ robots?"

"Well, not only that I'm quite literally a humanoid robot myself," said Mega Man. "but when it comes to it, I fight for both of them because I personally feel that they can both co-exist and live in peace."

"Wouldn't that make you a knight, though?"

"Well if you put that way, then I think it _would_." He understood her point of view. "But I feel that what makes me an emperor is based solely off what happened in my world. You see, as I said, I'm a humanoid robot, so obviously I was created. I used to be just a lab assistant, but since there was so much going on back where I came from, I've made the bold decision to become a fighting robot so that I can protect everyone and fight against crime."

"So your creator didn't make that decision, but you _did_?" The Blue Alloy wanted to understand Rock's backstory.

He nodded in confirmation. "Yep. All I wanted was for world peace. I grew tired of what was going on. And so, I became what I am now."

Mega Man was seen being part of a conversation with Freddy, Shadow, and Marth, with another shot of him listening to Master Hand's instructions on a challenge.

"I came out here because... well, I just wanted to try something new. I've found Survivor by accident, and I actually watch the show at times, and I think to myself what would happen if I was out there. To everyone that knows me from back at home are quite surprised that I am doing this, but this is exactly why I'm sitting here right now. There is nothing wrong with testing yourself and putting yourself into situations like this. I am not going to be all cocky and arrogant and expect to win, but if I get to be the Sole Survivor, I would definitely feel like I accomplished something, that's for sure."

* * *

**Pac-Man**

"I know that you can't _wait_ to start playing Survivor."

"Oh boy, I can't believe that I'm finally out here! They're letting people from different universes apply now and they apparently already filmed a season before this so I'm ready as I'll ever be!"

Obviously Pac-Man was as excited as ever.

"I do consider myself to be an emperor. I mean, I save the world from ghosts all the time." He said. "And also, people recognize me everywhere. Everybody from home is always asking about me all the time. They always said that I always had a positive attitude about everything. And to that, I just said that sometimes when something is wrong, all you gotta do is look at the bright side and figure out how to get out of certain predicaments and situations in life. Thus, it gives you the motivation to keep going!"

"So it's all based on you always being positive and likeable from back at home?"

"Well, long story short, yes. That's what my folks say." He answered to her personal summary about himself. "People have said that I have great social skills and interactions with others. So I don't think I have a reason to be afraid with anybody. If anything, maybe I can try to have fun with them. Especially my tribemates. I mean, most of us will never even play this game again, so it wouldn't hurt to make this fun while it lasts, whether you go home first or you make it all the way to the end."

He was nodding to Master Hand instructions confidently.

"Same goes for me, too. If I get out early or end up being the last member of the jury, I still love this game, so I know that this adventure will be worth it."

After putting on a scuba mask, Pac-Man was then out in the water snorkeling, giving a good thumbs up to the camera while he was underwater.

* * *

**Shulk**

"The 'Heir to the Monado?'"

"It's a long, complicated story." Shulk chuckled a little with a slight shake of his head. "But what I can say is that prior to be getting to the sword, I've done tons of research about it from back home. People said that I might have done a little bit too much, but it paid off."

Shulk nodded and listened well to Master Hand's instructions.

"I also have shown that I am always willing to fight for any of my companions to make it through the toughest of times. I am the opposite of a quitter, so I will do whatever it takes in order to succeed."

He was then noticed conversing with Pac-Man, Zelda, and Shadow while pointing at the roof of the shelter, before being shown carrying bamboo on his shoulder.

"Since I'm a researcher, I eventually came across this game called 'Survivor' a few years ago. I decided to watch 'Survivor - China' and 'Survivor - Tocatins' first and I _loved _it. Sooner or later I eventually watched every season up until this point. Yeah, I'll say it: I'm a Survivor Superfan and I own up to it, haha!"'

"You're _really_ feeling it, aren't you?"

"I sure am." He laughed along with the Alloy. "I can say that I'm a bit physical, I can be strategic by thinking things through properly, and I know how to communicate and socialize with others. If I can successfully balance those three altogether, I'd say I have a pretty decent shot at winning. And if I do, it'd be a dream come true for me. I've waited a few years to finally compete out here and here I am. So don't think that I am not gonna give everything a hundred and ten percent."

* * *

**Freddy**

"It's rather simple. I'm an owner of a pizza place."

"Oh, so you're the boss?"

"Yeah, I am." Freddy Fazbear nodded. "I've been managing the whole restaurant for over a decade, so I have a bit of experience when it comes to handling people. Now, I'll be honest. It isn't always easy."

Similar to Roy, he was simply standing looking at the camera as it rose to his head.

"We've been in danger of closing for good numerous times, but every time we were at our lowest point, I always pulled everyone back together so we can get through it all, and in the long term, it worked. And then as a result, people started to notice of what I had to do to get the business going. To this day most people are amazed at the fact that after all that has happened with the company over the years I'm still standing. Now there are restaurants under the Fazbear brand all across the country. A little hard work and determination can say it all."

Now Freddy was found listening to something that Shulk wanted to speak to him with.

"When it comes to Survivor, I am not gonna lie. ...This whole experience is something that is completely new for me." His laugh was although filled with honesty, he sounded as if he had no idea what to expect. "I was actually persuaded by my employees to come out here, so it means that I have a lot to learn out of this."

"I see where you're coming from." Master Hand's employee understood completely. "What do you hope to do out here?"

"Well if I can make a list I'd be sitting here all day, so let me just think of a few." Freddy began to think out loud. "Maybe I would like our tribe to win at least a few challenges so we can have the advantage since there are two teams here. Maybe I'll be able to adapt to the other nine people that will be with me for now and start a couple friendships out here. Or I can... you know, win individual immunity. Maybe even find an idol or something. There is just so much that can happen in the game of Survivor, so I just hope that I'm able to adjust to the environment around here. Living with people that might be coming after you is scary for anyone."

"You nervous?"

"Not _nervous_ by any means." He doubt he made himself clear. "It's just that I'm wondering about how I'll be able to handle myself out here. But then again, I might surprise myself, so I'll never know..."

* * *

**Knights Tribe _(Chatan)_**

"Now as for the knights, they aren't usually known for dominating in life. However, it doesn't stop them for simply doing what they do best to get through tight situations whether it is based off their hard work ethic, their determination that keeps them going, and simply never giving up no matter what. Some of them might not have always had the advantage, but they still made it. Those are basically what happens with some castaways. They can be on the bottom for example at any time, next thing they know, they are the underdogs to win the game."

* * *

**Luigi**

"Oh, hi Luigi! I've just spoke to your brother last season! So, you are the taller, younger brother of the duo?"

The green-claded plumber bobbed up and down. "Yeah, I am. We both got called to play Survivor and they chose Mario first so that they could save me for this season. They thought that I am 'the perfect underdog' for my tribe this season, so I wasn't mad at them at all."

"Interesting." She thought that they made a rather smart move. "So why do you consider yourself to be an underdog here, or in this case, a _knight_?"

"Well, I have a number of reasons." Luigi grinned slightly. "Over half the time whenever me and my brother go on different adventures, people of course look at Mario instead of me. Not just because he's the oldest, because for example, look at those two brothers that competed together in 'Survivor - Blood vs Water' where it was the exact opposite. But for my situation, nobody disrespects me because they like me too, but I'm still generally being ignored in comparison to my brother. No disrespect to him of course because even he realizes this, but I'm always in his shadow. Thus, here I am on the Knights tribe."

"So you're here to make a name for yourself."

"That could be one of them, yes." He figured she was close enough. "It's mainly me proving to people that I am not simply Mario's brother, but I'm more of my own person. Mario's Mario and I'm me. Sure I'm always nervous whenever something goes wrong for me and my brother, but I've always stuck by his side. I've helped him out before and he has helped me, even though I was the one that needed _him_ most of the time."

"..." On the island, Luigi ended up gasping as he ducked under a wasp that was just coming his way. With one glance up, there he saw a wasp nest. "Whew..."

"Mario even said that I didn't even have to come out here, which if anything, only gave me more reasons to be on the show. I feel like I'm capable of handling it. Sot his experience will show everyone I know that I'm not gonna break while I'm out here. But most importantly, this might be just what I need to realize that I'm not just somebody's brother, but more of me being... _me_."

* * *

**Sheik**

Sheik was seen using a tree branch as a bar in order for her to do pull ups. Landing successfully on her feet, Rouge from behind clapped her hands out of respect.

"I'm an undercover ninja." She told the Blue Alloy creature. "I can be sent out on a mission for something, and at worst case scenarios, I have to pretend to be someone else just to keep my own identity a secret. Yet if people get too suspicious of me, then the ninja comes out."

"Like an undercover police officer?"

"If that's what they call it, _sort of_." She grinned in a jokingly manner at the comparison. "When I'm not even on duty people don't even recognize me most of the time except for close friends. Yet even so, sometimes it takes them quite a bit of time to recognize me. I'll do whatever it takes to win, but I know that there are always going to be major targets left and right. So with that being said, I'm gonna ease my way in and play the 'silent assassin' card so that if I make it to the end, people will be like, 'wait, she did that?'"

They both chuckled.

"Sneaky, sneaky, Sheik!"

"Exactly." Nodded the ninja. "But for me personally, I think having this opportunity is a good idea. Not only that I love this game, but my strategy can literally be about how I work in real life. There are some castaways that have to make drastic changes to themselves when they're out here as if they're a completely a person. I find it rather impossible for me... I'm not gonna change my entire character out here. I'm gonna do it how I would do in real life and stay true to myself."

She was now sitting in the sand by the water perform a wide variety of leg stretching exercises.

* * *

**Greninja**

"You know you're the third Pokemon playing on Survivor so far. How does it feel?"

"Feels nice, of course; something that I can represent. We didn't get to see 'Kodai Island' yet, so I have yet to find out how far the first two Pokemon got, but if neither of them have won, then I guess that's my job."

Like Shadow, he was seen on the ship clapping his hands as if he was rooting for a teammate in the distance, shouting noises being heard all around him.

"Why do you think you're a knight? You think it's because your name has the word 'ninja' in it? Haha!"

"Well, _no_." He giggled along with her. "I think it's because of my relationship with my my Pokemon Trainer Calem back at home. See, we travel everywhere all the time and I was his first Pokemon that he chose to have back when I just a Froakie. We've had really high moments, low moments, and everything in between. I fight when I need to and I always stuck by him, and soon word began to spread around about the whole thing and how loyal I am to my trainer. I always thought that I'm not of course the first ever Pokemon that fought through thick and thin with his trainer by his side, but I got their point."

"But for this, this is the first time I've really been separated from him. Um,... I was actually hesitant on going out here, and I didn't want to leave my trainer behind, even after he told me that he was gonna sign me up."

"...He _signed_ you up?"

"We actually watch Survivor together all the time and he quickly realized how much I was interested. Calem got word that it was possible for some Pokemon to compete, so he told me that he was gonna sign me up immediately. Now I gotta make sure that it was worth it. So if I win, it wouldn't just be for me. It would be for the both of us."

* * *

**Krystal**

"I do believe I have what it takes to win the game. People might not expect much from me at all, but I'm playing the game in my own way. I'm a _knight_. Even though I don't rule over and always win all the time, I think it's all about effort at the end of the day as well as the amount of work you put in. So when it comes to my strategy in this, it is no different. You don't have to be the absolute, number one biggest target out there all the time. Sometimes it's best if you slowly sneak your way to the end so people can start asking, 'wait a minute, how did _you_ get here?'" Krystal the anthropomorphic vixen laughed. "Of course I'm not gonna just get _dragged_ to the end, but I'm gonna try to be under the radar, while at the same time I'm coming out here with all guns blazing."

On the Knights tribe, Krystal was nodding to Knuckles as they were in the middle of a conversation.

"So what inspired you to come out here?"

"Well, I was gonna say that I'm quite the fan here." She grinned with a slight laugh. "But now, it's... actually because of the theme. I really like it. I can also understand to why I was put here. I am a bounty hunter back where I came from. I lived on Cerinia, just outside of the Lylat System. It was destroyed and I was the only known Survivor that made it through. Tragedy aside, it gave me the motivation to find out all the answers on what happened, since to this day no one knows what went wrong. But no matter how long it takes, I will find out the truth until I take my very last breath. I think that alone explains what a knight is in Survivor."

"If I can have the patience and strategy to discover the truth, I for sure can handle it out here. I might be underestimated, but if anything, that only makes me stronger and more determined to play, knowing all of what you have to go through."

For her last shot, she was seen swimming underwater observing the many fish that swam by her.

* * *

**Knuckles**

"What brings you out here?"

"I'm here to test myself, that's what I'm gonna do out here." By the tone of Knuckles the Echidna's voice, one could have inferred that he was ready as he ever was. "My friend Sonic competed last season so now it's my turn. We're both fans of the show, so I know I gotta do _something _to win."

"Ooooh." She liked where the interview was going. "You seem to be _pretty _determined to compete."

"I am." He nodded. "I can work in challenges, I know how to talk to people, and I'm gonna make sure I'm not going home."

He was hammering something in at the camp.

"I was put on the Knights tribe for a reason. See, I don't know if many people know this or not, back I come from Mobius. I'm the last echidna alive."

She gasped.

"Yeah." He went on before she could have even had a proper reaction. "It was a huge accident and I was forced to look after the Master Emerald since I was a kid in order to prevent it from being stolen. Tragic, and kinda boring at times, I know. But I'd rather not have Angel Island crashing down if something bad happens. I had no choice but to accept my fate, whether I wanted to or not."

"Come on!" His hands were covering his mouth shouting to someone, standing right near Greninja who started to clap.

"If one thing's for certain, if I can guard an emerald by myself for almost my entire life, I can deal with myself being surrounded by several strangers on a stranded island for thirty-nine days. Some things you just have to deal with. It's difficult, but it's worth it. Winning Survivor would be a _major_ accomplishment for me personally."

"Well I'm glad that you have the right state of mind to play." If the Blue Alloy could grin, she would have right then and there. "You seem to be _very _ready."

The red animal grinned back. "_Trust _me. I am."

* * *

**Rouge**

The anthropomorphic bat of the tribe was standing with her right fist on her hip in front of the camera, before she was suddenly noticed socializing with almost half her tribe members by the beach.

"Rouge, right?"

"Yes."

"You're a spy, right?"

"Correct." She nodded with a smirk. "Hopefully I'm able to sneak in on certain conversations so that I can use them to my advantage. I'm also a GUN agent."

"Interesting." The Blue Alloy commented, even though in her mind, she knew that Rouge was not the only GUN agent out on the island. Perhaps there was a chance that Shadow and Rouge had yet to be aware of each other's existence according to Survivor rules. "What do you plan on bringing to the table?"

"Well, I can't say much yet." Rouge the Bat shook her head. "It all depends on how my tribemates act and what they're like. If they're chill and relaxed, then that means I'm gonna have a calm and relaxed gameplay. But if it's a _chaotic_ camp, things could get quite ugly around here. My intentions are playing the game as I go; it's all about adaptability for me. Oh, and one more thing. I am also a treasure hunter."

"Ooh, triple threat."

"Exactly." She replied. "Now I know what you're gonna ask, so I'll just answer before it even comes out. What makes me a knight is my ability to handle multiple things at once in order to get what I want. If I'm looking for treasure, I will stop at nothing until I have it. If I have to make a deal, or even flirt with someone, then that's how it's gonna work. So of course when you're playing for a million dollars in a game where you _must_ be selfish, there's nothing wrong with making sure that everything goes your way."

* * *

**Cloud**

"I used to be a member of SOLDIER, but now I'm a mercenary who will take on anything life throws at me. I'm a mercenary as of now part of this group called AVALANCHE. Whenever I get an opportunity, I will go for it at full throttle and make sure the job that I was assigned is done."

"Oh, so you perfectly define what a knight is?"

He was seen helping Knuckles and Greninja putting palm fronds on the 'roof' of the shelter.

"I do. The Survivor production team chose the perfect time for me to play." Cloud Strife explained. "I can view it as just another task I could perform in. I go in, do whatever I can to get to the end, and win the million. Doesn't get any more simple than that, in spite of it obviously being easier said than done."

"So basically what you're saying is that this experience is just like how you work at home." The Alloy assumed.

"Yes." She was correct. "People everyone from here are well aware of what I am capable of. They know my background and how I work. Thus, not one of them are surprised that I came all the way out here in Okinawa, Japan. I can fight hard in the challenges, as well as doing whatever I can to avoid having my torch snuffed at tribal."

"Of course since I am not the only one involved in the competition, obviously it is going to be rather difficult, especially if I end up getting mixed with the emperors." Cloud acknowledged some of Survivor challenges revolving the 'numbers' aspect. "That being said, if it is me against the world, the plan is simple. I'll find an idol."

"...You're _sure _you'll find one?" The Survivor team member was not asking in a way that she seemed as if it was out of her own uncertainty, but rather in a way to test Cloud Strife's confidence.

"I am positive."

* * *

**Shovel Knight**

"Well your name certainly fits well for your tribe!"

"Ah, thank you!" Shovel Knight chortled at the obvious correlation. "But in all honesty, it is nothing but a coincidence. I hope my fellow castaways aren't assuming that I'm a threat simply because of my name. Otherwise, that'd be absolutely ludicrous. But anyway, here I am on Survivor, already happier than ever that I even have a spot on the cast! I am more thrilled than ever!"

"Good Survivor spirit!" The strange figured had to admit. "So other than the second half of your name, what makes you be, well, a _knight_ in life."

"Glad you ask. See, most knights fight with more traditional weapons like lances and swords. When was the last time you've seen a knight wield a shovel for combat? Exactly."

"I do gotta say that it is something you don't see anyday."

"Which proves my point." Shovel Knight bobbed his head up and down. "Yet at the same time, I still get points for creativity and the shovel that I use is actually useful. You won't believe what a simple item that can be used in a garden can really do. It's not impossible to fight with a shovel in hand, since I _still_ met satisfactory results at the end of the day."

He was pouring water into his cantiene by the water well.

"My other reason is rather personal, but I'll share it while I'm sitting here. I thought I almost lost my partner for good. We've been with each other for quite a while now, and she was taken away, and I had to go through quite a bit to get her back... _But_," With a raised finger, he decided to take a glance at the bright side. "this only gave me yet another reason to why I feel like I belong on the tribe. A little motivation can go a long way."'

Next thing he knew, he was sitting by what would be the campfire.

* * *

**Bonnie**

"You play in the band?"

Bonnie, a blue anthropomorphic rabbit nodded as an answer with a grin. "At a family entertainment restaurant for children. But yeah, I play for kids at birthday parties where I work at,, and I love kids, anyway. Who doesn't?"

"Aw, that's nice..." She smiled warmly, her head cocking to her right. "You got the talent?"

"I don't mean to brag, but I do, haha." He responded. "Been doing this for years. I just generally love making kids and their parents happy. People are generally amazed of how kind I am towards 'em. Now a days people are literally coming by just so their kids can see me, which is quite surprising and it kinda makes me feel good you know? ...Annnd I can guarantee that there are other people out there whose backstories are far more interesting, but I'm a knight in my own way if you know what I'm saying."

"Oh, I _do _know. Believe me." Her hand was on her chest. "If you're out here on this tribe at all, it means that Master Hand sees some major potential in you. You might be working hard just as much as your tribemates in your regular life."

"Oh, I do." He nodded immediately. "It can a little chaotic and stressful at times, but I'm always the glue that keeps everybody together. For example, any time there's a disagreement between my fellow employees (human or not), I always say to them: '_never_ argue in front of the kids.' ..._Yeah_, there are those who have no choice but to put a fake smile on just to make the kids happy, but come on, now. The kids came to have fun. Let's set our personal differences aside for the time being and let's all have a good time together."

He was observed to be having a good time interacting with Luigi and Greninja standing around the tribe flag. And in the next shot, he was socializing with many more of his tribemates as they continued to work on the shelter.

"So when I play Survivor, based off of my history in real life, at times I might have to play the 'friends with everyone' card in order to get by. That's what I wanna do anytime where you're gonna be spending time with people for over a month. It wouldn't hurt to at least get to know them a _little_ bit. So, I'm gonna strategize _and _have casual conversations with them that might benefit me in the long run."

* * *

**Foxy**

"And _you're _part of a Pirate Crew from what I heard."

"Yeah, more so the _captain_."

"..._You're_ the captain?"

"They call me Foxy the Pirate Fox back where I live. I take kids on adventures and everything at carnivals and such. I know how to have fun and talk to them and all and it's really nice."

The fox was simply walking along through the sand, with the occasional look at one of his castaways doing a certain task.

"Sure, me being the captain of a whole crew says the word 'emperor' all over it, at the same time, I _work_ like a knight. If my team's hands get dirty, I get dirty with them. I'm over there busting my tail just to make sure everything's right... I know this might sound a lot considering the fact that all I'm doing is working at carnivals, but it's just the hard work ethic that counts right?"

"Of course."

"Well there you have it." Foxy nodded. "So um, coming into this game. I'm just gonna keep it simple. I'm just gonna do what's best and what's right for me. I'll socialize to make relationships out there since it's Survivor and you pretty much have no other choice, but at the same time, when it comes to Tribal Council, alliances, and numbers as a whole, I'm gonna look out for me. I know that sounds unoriginal since most likely a few people have said something similar before, but I think that's the best route for me if I want to win a million, and that goes for pretty much everyone. I mean, the number it has six zeroes in it for a reason. Need I say more?"

He was staring into the camera with a rather straight look, with just a hint of intimidation as well as tied up arms.

* * *

_"So there you have it. We have yet another amazing group of people. There are quite a few to root for. Maybe you want to root for an emperor so that they can dominate the whole game with nothing getting in their way at all, or maybe you wanna root for a knight and watch how they might perform and slowly work their way up to the top. We have yet another season where two different approaches to life are put to the ultimate test here, so clearly it'll be very interesting to see how things play out."_

* * *

**...Okay this ended up being way longer than I thought lol. But after looking back at "Kodai Island - Meet the Cast", all that came out of the castaways were simply them explaining how were they gonna play the game. So this time I wanted to give the readers a chance to actually hear them out and listen to what they have to say, by them explaining their motives behind coming on Survivor and how does their position in the game relate to their real lives in some way, since it's called "Emperors vs Knights" for a reason.**

**But other than that, there you have it! Like Master Hand said, there are quite a few castaways you guys could be interested in. For me, if someone else was releasing this, I would root for every last one of them, since they all have their own unique stories. Most of the emperors seem to be in a great position when it comes their worlds, while the knights for the most part are simply... um... how I put this... "regular people" with a mentality of "doing their best and never giving up no matter what."**

**Questions: (You can answer these in your reviews)**

**1\. Who would you root for and why?**

**2\. Which tribe do you think is gonna be your favorite?**

**I have a new poll up in my profile! You can vote for your own winner pick! (Keep in mind that if your using the Mobile version of this website, the poll would not be available because Fanfiction simply doesn't do that.)**

**Also, I have one final announcement. The "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights" intro has been officially released onto YouTube! Go check that out! (Honestly I think it is superior to the Kodai Island intro, but if you want you can check out both, for those of you who never read my first story in this series.)**

**So anyway, that was chapter one. Next chapter (that will come out in six days) we're gonna have a little fun. I'll tell you all later. But please tell me what you think of this! I'll see you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Previous Contestants

Emperors vs Knights - Meet the Cast

Chapter 2 - Previous Contestants

_**(Edit: Okay, I just wanted to clear things up real quick (and I probably should have said this in the first chapter.) The FNAF characters here are not going to be canon at all as in they are in the games, since my Survivor series is already AU, and in the games they literally have no personalities because they are literally just animatronic robots, so I gave the three FNAF characters they're own backstory, personality, etc, as some of them are in a couple of my own FNAF AU fanfictions. Nothing too drastically, but just different personalities with anthropomorphic traits. Otherwise, they can't do water challenges. So I guess based on how they are gonna play this season is all up to speculation.)**_

**Hello again, and I'm back with the second chapter for this! I highly doubt that this chapter will be nearly as long as the first one, but I guess the first chapter was the introduction to literally everything, explaining its length.**

**But today, like I said last time, we're gonna have a little fun. For those of you who watched previous seasons of Survivor, get ready. _Now_ the castaways are gonna be questioned about their thoughts on previous contestants like how the real castaways do in the pre-seasons (and no, thanks to the typical Survivor schedule, these castaways haven't seen Kodai Island yet since the filming of Emperors vs Knights only takes place just weeks after Kodai Island just finished, and Kodai Island would start airing six months later.) But with the exception of that, there's still over thirty seasons worth of castaways this group could think about, so there's still that. (But I guess for the third season in this series a new group of castaways would have witnessed Kodai Island before they would leave to be on the show).**

**Yet there's something important I want to mention. Clearly I'm not allowed to directly reference real people in Fanfiction and of course that includes the real Survivor castaways that have competed on the show. So I've edited their names their names a little bit. See if you can figure out who I'm referring to, and at the ending authors notes, I will reveal them so that you will all know lol.**

**So let's get started. Enjoy!**

**~KF**

* * *

_**SURVIVOR**_

* * *

**Peach**

The female, Blue Alloy was sitting down with all twenty of the castaways individually again.

"Okay, now it's time for you to explain your opinion on some of the previous castaways the show's had." She announced. "First, who is your _least_ favorite castaway ever?"

"Oh _these_ type of questions." The female began to think out loud with a finger beneath her chin. "Hmm... There are quite a few of them out there, it's rather difficult to think of one in particular... unless your name is _Phil Shapiro_."

"The guy who's notorious for his pink underwear?"

"Oh, it's not just that." Peach shook her head. "Basically... everything he did. I... He was just... _delusional_. No offense."

The Alloy decided to laugh. "Well, whether you meant it in that way or not, he would certainly be aware of how you feel right now if he watches the Survivor pre-seasons."

Peach actually gigged back. "Well it is not like I'm going to take back what I said. What he did out there, especially in his first season was completely unnecessary. Like, just what he was trying to accomplish, you know? But if he wants, perhaps we could have some tea after I get home so we could have a one on one conversation about how he could change if he were to ever play again."

"Alright, so let's move onto something more positive." The interviewer suggested. "Which All-Star survivor would you like to align with?"

"Oooh, good question!" She smiled. "Ummm,... I pick... How about... _Kellyn Wigs_."

"All the way back from season two? Nice!"

"She's one of my biggest inspirations in coming out here." The yellow-haired emperor explained. "I watched the very first season and I thought she did really well. She seems to be a really nice person so I wouldn't mind having a cup of tea with her one bit."

"Sounds like a plan. You two can be good friends."

* * *

**Zelda**

"So if you were to ever play Survivor with an all star, who would you consider to be your number one ally?"

"Hmm... Interesting." This actually had Zelda thinking. In spite of her not seeing very many seasons at the time, she did remember quite a few faces from the ones she witnessed. "...Perhaps I could trust _Sherry Field_."

"Oh, a Survivor _legend_!" She thought it was a great choice. "You know she's been on _four_ seasons?"

"I've heard." The Hyrulian answered with a warm grin. "I personally feel that she has one of the best social game's the show has ever seen over the years. Her evolving story with the show was certainly interesting to watch. When she first started she knew that the whole experience was completely out of comfort zone and look at her now. Her social game is her strong suit and she's had close allies before, so I have no problems aligning with her."

"She is really an inspiration for everyone because she is easily relatable. You don't always have to dominate in challenges or tell as many lies as possible to be victorious in the end. All you really have to do is be yourself."

"Such a great message, isn't it?" The Alloy moved onto the next question. "Now, who do you think deserves a good 'ol Survivor blindside?"

"_Antonio Lashos_." Her answered that time came rather quickly. "Pretty much self-explanatory. Very chaotic player. I doubt there is nothing more that needs to be said. Sure, his second run was clearly not as successful, but it would be rather interesting to see a castaway like Antonio get blindsided in the most chaotic way possible. Sort of like, a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

**Ghirahim**

"Antonio. Simple."

"Understandable." She nodded.

"He's one of the most popular players of the show due to his unique strategy. Though I do find it desirable to make sneaky, yet flashy moves, I still believe that he deserves a 'good ol' fashioned' Survivor blindside, mainly for its entertainment."

"Well I'm sure you're not the only one who thinks that." His interviewer laughed. "We had an All-Star season with him being on it before and quite a few of his fellow castaways agreed that he deserves a satisfying blindside."

"Why wouldn't he deserve it?" The contestant smirked. "It's Antonio."

"Exactly." Her response was not to necessarily agree with Ghirahim, simply for the sake of being unbiased. However, it was more of her understanding Ghirahim's point of view. "Here's an interesting question. You're stranded on an island with a castaway you are not fond of, but you have to work with them anyway in order to win a million dollars. Who would that person be and why?"

"Ooh, good one." He glanced away at his right for a bit to think. "How about... any Survivor player that has done literally nothing to prove him or herself worthy of winning the competition."

"Interesting answer. Anyone specific?"

"There are quite a few names to think of." He told her. "Let us start with _Tory Robs_. He played in Survivor - One World, the season that had two tribes occupying the same beach, yet different camps. His strategy that season was not bad. It was more of his second season. It was almost as if no one even recognized him. He was barely edited in the season, with one major cause of him not making a single strategic move whatsoever, as if we were watching two completely different beings. I do not understand..."

"Who else do you think of?"

"Well..." He thought for a moment again. "Let us time travel back to the first very season of the show. Now, it is to my knowledge that he is one of those Survivor Legends and his name is Rubert Bosch. I am sure he is a wise person, yet he was coattail riding the winner the whole way. Simply not the greatest strategic player of all time."

* * *

**Marth**

"Name a castaway that you are most like."

"Hmm..." Marth placed an index finger beneath chin in thought. "Though I have never seen that many season of Survivor, there are a limited amount of options that I can consider myself being similar to. Perhaps... _Robbie Zest_."

"Ooh, going all the way back to season _six_."

"Yes, it is apparently known for being one of the main highlights of the classic Survivor era from what I heard." Marth nodded in reply. "For Robby in particular, I doubt it is the best comparison based on what I said. However, I believe that we are both strategic in our way. Robby was known for being one of the biggest strategists to ever come out when Survivor began back in the early days. He was then put into the very first Survivor All-Star season because of that. Quite the game changer in my opinion."

"So he's someone you can look up to?"

"Definitely." Marth nodded again. "He showed that when it comes to Survivor, you simply have to do whatever you can to not just make it to the end, yet make it to the end and win. Since some Survivor castaways (no offense) unfortunately do not take advantage of certain opportunities that are there before them."

"Valid point." She pointed. "Okay, next question. "Who would you consider to be your number one ally?"

"Hmm. That is an even tougher one to answer." Marth thought for a moment. "...Is it okay if I say the same person?"

She somewhat laughed at his slight look of guilt. "Sure, it is your choice."

He smirked. "I _really_ need to watch more Survivor seasons. Any recommendations?"

* * *

**Roy**

"Who is an All Star that you would like to play with?"

"Hmm. Good question." Unlike Marth, Roy did not took nearly as much time to come up with a possible choice. "Why not _Steve Fishers_ from Survivor - Tocantins?"

"_Nice_!"

"It was the very first season I ever witnessed." The youngest castaway of the season expressed. "And Steve was a great player, best known in that season for being John Tyler's (JT's) right hand man. He seemed to be the strategist in that alliance, yet his social game was something to notice as well. So, I would not mind being in an alliance with the guy."

"Good. Now," She moved onto the next question. "name a castaway that deserves to be blindsided."

"Hmm..." Roy already had in person in mind. Yet in spite of that, he was wondering if his choice was worth mentioning given the former Survivor contestant's history in the game. Though in the end, the name came out of his mouth anyway. "Okay, even though he received his just desserts eventually, the apparently infamous _Brussell Hants_."

"And _there_ it is." The Blue Alloy laughed. "Care to explain even though it is kinda self-explanatory?"

"..._Well_,..." He struggled to find the right words initially. "maybe I would talk about him briefly for the sake of this and for all the future Survivor contestants that might want to see this in case they never seen any of his first two seasons. All that there is need to be said is that he certainly added a new component to the game. I do believe that he alone is one of the biggest reasons to why you constantly have to stay on your toes. Sure, he is a liar who lied about anything, and in some cases he was actually successful."

"But then in some _other _cases, he..."

"_Exactly_." He chortled a little. "Though you can not deny that it did not change the game. And at this point, this game has become more fluid than ever."

* * *

**Shadow**

"So Shadow, I want to ask you a few things. Who is your least favorite castaway _ever_?"

"Of all time?" He hunched an invisible eyebrow. "Hmm. Not that hard of a question to figure out. But the thing is that there are quite a few of them. Guess I'll go with _Judan Fafio_ from Nicaragua."

"..._Really_?" She was obviously at least a little surprised. "Even though he was basically one of the most surprising winners in Survivor history."

"That's just the problem." Her statement seemed to only prove Shadow's point. "I prefer a castaway that at least makes _one _move in order to win the season. Judan did not do anything but win one too many challenges at the last minute. I doubt the guy's even that smart in real life. There is probably nothing in that person's head as far as I'm concerned. Some people actually like him, but I find to be a little... _foolish_."

"Wow, I honestly thought that you were gonna say something worse than that." The interviewer laughed.

"I decided to at least play it nice for right now." He replied.

"Well, which all start do you personally think that should _never _play again?"

"Simple. JT." His answer was rather quick.

"_Interesting_." She was astounded a little, but apparently less surprised in comparison to Shadow's answer to the first question.

"His first run was okay." The black hedgehog figured that it was best for him to start off positive. "But then after, let's just stay he's the definition of a person that has fallen from grace. Not once, _twice_. He was a huge player his first season, now he's known for making one of the dumbest moves in the show's history. From there, things went even more downhill. So clearly he doesn't deserve to play again and his second season should've been his last."

"Kinda harsh criticism there."

"Well, I find him to be a bit overrated anyway."

* * *

**Mega Man**

"Who is your least favorite castaway ever?"

Mega Man blinked in reaction. "...Well, that requires some thinking to do since the show has been going on for quite a while, now."

"That's okay. Take your time."

Yet in the end, Mega Man only took half of a dozen seconds to come up with not just a single name, but rather basically an entire group of people. "How about anyone that is just... you know, _egotistical _if you know what I mean."

"How many names did you come up with?"

"A few. You see, I believe that as far as an entire tribe is concerned, it takes one bad apple to ruin everything." He explained himself. "Even in some of the greatest seasons, there's always this one person that nearly kills it. We have _Josh-Ron_ from China, one of the best seasons the show's ever had. Samoa would have been one of the best seasons too, but Brussel Hants ruined it with his unlikable strategy, yet still successful strategy and his giant edit didn't help. And then to a lessor extent, _Tason Zane _from Millennials vs Gen X. Again, one of the best seasons ever, but... let's just say that it was a good thing he didn't make it that deep in the season. ...Haha, I sound kind of mean right now."

"Hey, you gotta talk about somebody." She took a glance at the bright side. "Hopefully this will cheer you up. Which All Star castaway would you like to play with?"

He smiled at that. "I do admit that I am inspired by other survivors that came before me. Let's talk about the Survivor Legends. We have people like Sherry Field, _Robery__ Bone_, JT, you know people like that. They have really made the show over the years. Maybe even _Dave Right_ ever came back on something like a Heroes vs Villains all star season I'd say he has a shot."

"Would _you _want to be a legend some day?"

"...Well,... who _wouldn't_." Mega Man was honest. "But most likely I don't think I will be. It's already a poor chance of you actually coming out here. But coming for a second time? It's like trying to win _two _lotteries."

* * *

**Pac-Man**

"Okay, so first of all, hero or villain?"

"Hmph." Pac-Man blinked. "Why not be a _hero_?"

"Alright, so who is your favorite _hero_ in Survivor?"

"Does it have to be from Heroes vs Villains?"

"It can be from any season."

"Oooh, okay." Pac-Man started to give it some thought. "Hmm... How about _Chirstine Wolfback_ from Survivor - Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers!"

"Nice, choice!" She seemed to have liked his answer.

"She was even on the heroes tribe in her season. You know a lot of people didn't like her that much because apparently to them she was a little bitter when she didn't get her way and only use people to her own advantage." The emperor elaborated. "But look at what happened. She threw up at the first very challenge, was in danger of being the first boot, next thing I knew, after she immediately became an underdog after a blindside, she won challenge force to be reckoned with and she had a pretty good shot at winning the game. That's a hero in my book."

"Way to look at the positive aspects about a person, Pac." The member of the Master Hand's Survivor Polygon Team was impressed. "This upcoming question might be a challenge for you, though. Which former castaway deserves a good ol' Survivor blindside?"

"Oh. That might not be as hard as it seems." Pac-Man was honest. "Maybe any Survivor winner that I felt that was going to win, but they ended up winning anyway. It's all based on the edit and how much of a shot I think certain players have. It could be something great to see, because there are some really good players here, and if I was on the same season with them, it would definitely pain me a little bit to vote them out, especially if they deserve it. But of course, that is what the game is. So long story short, as much as I prefer to play with my heart, sometimes it's the best move to play with your head too."

* * *

**Shulk**

"Which castaway are you most like?"

"I was actually thinking about this question as a matter of fact." Shulk said. "Perhaps I'm kinda like... Tory Robs from One World. It was his first season at the time, and he was one of those people that had the world against him. Now, I don't know if I will end up in that position, but I can certainly relate to him. Because I feel that if it is me against everyone else around me, then you simply have to fight until you take your last breath out here, and in this case, it's until your torch is snuffed. I will never just sit around until they decided to vote me off. I'm gonna take as many risks as possible so that I can get at least _somewhere_."

"Really good motivation speech there. I like it." She was pleased, flipping over to the next card for question number two. "Which Survivor All Star would you like to play with?"

"Well, one of the most well liked players of the show, _Miles Ferg _from Philippines." Shulk started to smirk. "I know that a _loooot_ of people were disappointed on how things turned out for him in Game Changers, but his run in Philippines kicked things off for him. He's another player with the 'never give up' mentality which I liked."

"Alright, so obviously you're not gonna give up that easily."

"Never in a million years." He responded. "But anyway, I think that he would be a great person to work with him. I really look up to the guy. He isn't someone that flip flops every two seconds, so I think that he is a trustworthy guy. I have no problems being his right hand man."

"You know, you two could make a great team."

"I agree one thousand percent. Maybe we'll get that chance to work together someday, haha!"

* * *

**Freddy**

"Who is your least favorite castaway ever?"

"Oh, okay..." Freddy shifted his eyes diagonally to the ground to think. And then by the time he came up with an answer, he formed somewhat of a smirk. "Is _Colt Cubine_ from One World and Blood vs Water a popular answer to this question?"

"Well, kinda, haha!" She laughed with him.

"I mean, do I even have to explain?" said Freddy. "I was recommended the wrong season to watch, and One World wasn't the best to most people, and Colt was one of the reasons why. Like, he..."

"Nothing that needs to be said, right?"

"_Exactly_ my thoughts." Freddy pointed at her with a smile. "All that I can say is that there is a way you can play Survivor without being a jerk to everyone, and he did just that, especially to _Kristen_ which completely rubbed me the wrong way."

"A lot of people from the community would agree." She nodded.

"I also don't like _Nasmon Dixon _from Nicaragua." He added on. "Basically everything she did."

"And again, the community would agree." The Alloy bobbed her head up and down once more. "Now, let's talk about who do you think deserves to be blindsided."

"Oh boy, I have a list already." He seemed to be one step ahead of her as he resorted to count on his fingers. "So we have Antonio from Cagayan, Brussell from Samoa, Phil from Redemption Island, and even Robbery Bone who played four times. I feel that all of them deserved to be blindsided in their own way."

* * *

**Luigi**

"Now, it's time to talk about the previous castaways in the show that came before you." The female Alloy explained. "But you get _this_ question first. In your opinion, what is your favorite season of Survivor?"

"Oh, okay." Luigi adjusted his cap. "Um, well, I do find Survivor - Palau to be fun and exciting. I am aware of what happened in that season, but because of it, everyone including me was really rooting for _Stefarri_ to pull through. Her giving it everything she had inspires me to never give up this season, but for all I know I could be in her shoes, which is most likely not going to happen that way due to tribe swaps. Palau never had that. But the point is that if I'm at an all time low out here, she is one of the people who I can think about. She shows people like me that there is always hope. No matter what."

He then decided to change topics. "...You know, maybe me and Mario _should_ have been on a Blood vs Water season. I think that might have been fun and all."

"Well, since they're gonna see you both, you are probably not gonna be the only one who thinks that it should have been. This isn't the first time two brothers play together, you know?" She reminded him. "But let's get back to Palau. Since you loved that season, any particular favorites you enjoyed besides Stefarri?"

"Oh, well there is the fan favorite _Tommy Eastman_." He was quick to point out one of the popular players from Survivor's early days. "Quite a lot of people enjoyed how he dominated the game, my brother included. The thing was that Tommy _knew_ he was a threat. And so, he used it to his advantage into talking to people into doing what was best for his game so he can make it. So even if some aren't particularly fond of players being dominant of the game, you can't deny that they have anything against Tommy whatsoever."

"Basically to you, you're probably thinking that one would have to be cruel to hate Tommy."

He nodded nimbly. "Yep. Exactly."

* * *

**Sheik**

"Name an All Star you would like to play with."

"Oh my, there are just so many, you know?" She was elated to pick a few names from the top of her head. "Kelly, Sherry, JT, Tommy, _Kellyn Warworth_, I mean, Survivor has had so many All Stars it is nearly impossible to simply pick one."

"You in love with the returning player seasons?"

"Well," In response to her interviewer's grin, it made Sheik glance away a little, signaling her that she was getting ready to admit something that she was rather hesitant about. "...all of them except for All Stars. Sorry, haha!"

"No, don't be sorry!" And she ended up laughing with her. "Not a lot of the Survivor community is a fan of All Stars. Guess I don't even have to ask you which is your least favorite season."

"Oh, that would have to go to seasons like Redemption Island. I was never really a fan of that twist." The ninja shook her head. "But All Stars like I said is another season I didn't particularly enjoy. It had a good start but at times, basically there were some people that had too much pride being an All Star it is they let the fame get to their heads and it never worked well."

* * *

**Greninja**

"Which All Star do you think deserves to be blindsided?"

"Antonio. Easy."

She chortled a bit at his smirk. "He seems to be a popular choice. But then again, obviously understandable, right?"

"Exactly my thoughts." Greninja nodded. "He _is _in fact one of the most popular players in Survivor history. Cagayan was one of my first seasons. It was a great one. But as for Antonio himself, I don't know if he's exactly one of the _best_ players to ever exist in the show, but clearly he is one of the most popular, probably he's _the _most famous as far as modern Survivor is concerned."

"I would agree."

"Now, I know _how_ he could be blindsided." Greninja came up with an idea. "Perhaps maybe he would have an idol in his pocket and he plays it on his number one ally or something, I would get most of the votes so that I would play my own idol, and I would idol Antonio out, haha!"

"Wow." Her eyes widened, keeping the grin that was clearly invisible to see. "Very creative."

"Well, you have to think of creative strategies anyway."

"Now do you think he should play again at this point?"

"At _this _point in his Survivor career? _Maybe_. I mean, look what happened on his second season. Unless he actually wants to keep the target of himself when he comes back, if he has the exact same strategy as his first time around, he clearly won't last long at all, so I would personally advise him to actually not play again, unless he wants to play for fun."

"So you sound like you actually want to _help_ Antonio."

"I mean, he's a pretty funny guy, which anyone can admit." Greninja said. "So if anything, then I'm doing him a favor!"

* * *

**Krystal**

"Which All Star survivor would you like to be your number one ally?"

"Oh, that's actually a very good question."

"Thank you!" She smiled.

"But for my answer, I don't want to name just one person, nor even a few people. Now, I don't know how I would work this season, but if it's an All Star season, I would probably hang around any major threat. Like a Survivor Legend, for example. Not saying that I would keep them around for as long as possible, but if it actually benefits me on keeping them around, then maybe I could do that."

"Using them as shields?"

"You read my mind. Exactly." The vixen nodded in confirmation. "They're protecting me from being voted out. Not only that, but also since they're gonna be the biggest threats, they will most likely look at them first, which can benefit me so that I can stay longer. You of course want to go as far as you can. People might say that it is coattail riding, but I prefer to be under the radar until it's at least the right time."

"That actually sounds pretty smart."

"Yeah, but the only problem is that this isn't an All Star season, nor is it a season that has a couple returning players, so I don't know what exactly to expect out here."

"Let's get to another question." She flipped a card over. "Who would you consider on being friends with in real life?"

"In real life, huh?" She repeated. "Interesting. Maybe I can relate to people like _Sherice Caplyn _from Philippines. Not only is she a great player, but she generally seems like a nice person in spite of what _Avi Marian _said about her, haha."

They interviewer laughed out loud.

"I mean, everything she said about her was coming from the 'diva' of the season, so I don't buy it."

"You know a lot of people say that Avi is nice in real life, though."

"It's not surprising if she is." Krystal responded. "Maybe if I get to know her a little more, perhaps I can like both her and Sherice at the same time."

* * *

**Knuckles**

"You want to be super strong in the challenges, right?"

"Heh." Knuckles smirked with confidence. "Yeah, I do. Who wouldn't wanna win a challenge?"

"Well, how about you name a Survivor All Star that you want to compete with in the challenges. You should already know who some of those names are." She knew she had a feeling that Knuckles was aware exactly of who she was referring to.

"_Joseph _from Worlds Apart and Cambodia, _Oswald_ from Cook Islands, _Bradford_ from Blood vs Water and Game Changers where he was most dominant, that's just three of them. It'd be pretty neat if I get to compete with them."

"But it all starts on how well you do in the challenges for _this _season."

"And _that's_ the whole thing." He agreed with a point of the index finger. "I gotta make sure I give it my all out there, especially if winning immunity necklaces would be all I could do to save myself if I don't have that many options."

"Now, what if that makes you seem even more of a threat?"

"..." Knuckles actually blinked, not knowing what to say initially at all. "...Well,... w-what if I gotta keep immunity away from somebody? I could actually be the one who might need to beat someone to the necklace in order to save multiple people including myself from being blindsided. And as for the tribal portion of the game, I simply want my team to win as much as possible. Not really into the whole 'throwing a challenge' thing. Kinda stupid."

"Alright, then." She moved on to question number two. "If there is any castaway that deserves a second chance at Survivor, who would it be and why?"

"Well," He glanced away to think for a moment. "let's go with one of the more recent seasons, Survivor - Ghost Island. Unlike Sonic I was able to see the entire season. But the survivor that I wanna give a shout out to is _Domino Abbott_. He did a great job running the show, only to have his number one ally be in the way if you know what I mean."

"Yeah." The Alloy nodded in agreement. "Those two are notorious for having such a story."

* * *

**Rouge**

"Name an All Star Survivor that deserves to be blindsided."

"Hmm... Interesting." Rouge the Bat placed a finger beneath her chin to think for a bit. "...You know, this might surprise you, but I would very much prefer to blindside _Vati Shalls_. The one that has placed three seasons and one of the biggest legends in the history of the show."

If she actually had a mouth, her jaw very much would have dropped at that moment. "..._Really_?"

"Yes. Without question." She nodded in response with a grin. "But I can explain."

"Yeah, _please_ do."

"Well, long story short, she is notorious for flirting with the right people, and whenever she isn't doing so, she just has a charming personality, while at the same time being one of the biggest players of the game." Rouge elaborated. "I hate to compare her to myself because people might see us as very similar players. So if we were ever on the same season together, ...let's just say that only one of us could be on the island."

"Oh I see, because this is _your_ game."

"My whole point exactly." Rouge knew she understood where she was coming from. "Of course she's a person to take inspiration from, but in the actual game? That might actually be a problem. Also, I would very much like to make a name for myself, while not being known as the 'next Vati' on the show."

"Understandable." She said. "So if Vati is obviously not an All Star you would like to play with, then who would be?"

"You know, it would be rather interesting if I can align with one of the strongest men. Any of them would work as long as they take me in. You got a strong guy and with me in it, we could be a very dangerous pair in the game, whether people see it that way or not."

* * *

**Cloud**

"Name your least favorite castaway ever."

"..." Cloud blinked. "You mean the kind that is bitter on the jury for pretty much no reason other than the fact that one or more of the finalists played a better game than them?"

"Oooh, basically bitter juries just aren't your thing."

"If I had the time, I'd rant for hours on why I find bitter juries to be absolutely atrocious to say the least. Do I even have to explain?"

"Well maybe elaborate on just a little bit in case this is the first season some viewers might watch from home that chose to watch this." She brought up.

"Fine." Cloud Strife gave in. "But I will only elaborate on it very briefly. Basically, unless you have a valid reason to complain (which some jurors actually do), there is no reason to act so immature. The show has been going on for over thirty seasons and if anyone is bitter for seemingly no reason other than the sake of being bitter at the show's Final Tribal Council, you should have never signed up in the first place. _Come on_."

"Maybe the Survivor community might agree with you."

"I mean, what did they expect when they applied for the show? This is what they signed up for. Weak minded individuals is what I call them. Some people care more about reaching the end, then reaching the end and winning the million, which was exactly what I came here for. Most of us only get one chance anyway, so like I said, what did they even expect? Maybe it's their egos. I dunno..."

"So what is your least favorite season?"

"One World." Strife replied. "Redemption Island is near the bottom of the list too and I think it would always stay there. However, at least the juries weren't too terrible, unlike a season like All Stars and Fiji."

"All four of them are some of the least popular seasons in the shows history." The Alloy reminded him.

"And almost everyone can easily understand why."

* * *

**Shovel Knight**

"Now, I know you haven't seen many Survivor seasons yet, but based on what you managed to watch so far, what is your favorite season?"

"Well, believe it or not, Exile Island. I don't know if much of the fanbase talks about it."

"Well the people that do actually like that season. It's infamous for of course, the Exile Island twist, as well as the legendary Casaya tribe, which happens to be one of the most popular tribes in Survivor history."

"Even I can see why." Shovel Knight chuckled. "Multiple personalities all on the same team makes great television for sure, even though television is basically foreign where I come from. To this day I still can not believe that I have to travel to another world just to view it."

"It's actually kind of common now, since some of the castaways don't exactly have technology."

"At least I have seen a few seasons and Exile Island happens to be one of them. Though I've heard good things about Pearl Islands, China, and Cagayan. But as for Exile Island in particular, some of the castaways were quite interesting and fun to watch."

"Could you name a few?"

"I sure could." The actual knight of the game nodded. "Sherry, _Ruce_, and even _Terrance_ in a way. All three of them were ones to root for in their season and they really grew on me. Apparently Ruce hasn't returned to the show yet, even though he should. Sherry is a legend and Terrance in his first season won five immunity challenges even though he was the very last member of his alliance. That says a lot about how badly one has the deserve to win."

* * *

**Bonnie**

"So, do you have a certain castaway that you in particular don't even enjoy?"

Bonnie Roberts shifted his head to his right. "This is the 'least favorite castaway' question, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is." She giggled between words.

"I thought so, because I do find a couple people that are sort of unlikable." His previous response was him simply wanting to make sure, due to him already having an answer in mind. "Nasmon from Nicaragua, Danny from Worlds Apart, _William _from Worlds Apart, Colt from One World,... you know what, those are way too obvious. Let's go with someone different."

"Oh, okay then!"

"They might not be _too_ different, though." Bonnie shook his head as a warning. "_Scott_ and _Jake _from Survivor - Kaoh Rong. Sure, people can say that at some point they are vulnerable enough to be rooted for, but anybody that tries to sabotage a tribe completely rubs me the wrong way. I think that is selfish. They were already on the bottom, and for some reason they decided it was the best for them to purposefully do that? It is almost they are _asking_ to not get the jury votes. People like them, I... like, what are they trying to accomplish?"

"I understand where you're coming from." The Blue interviewer bobbed her head in agreement. "It's quite tough for the tribe to get through that."

"It's like having a social game does not even exist." He added.

"Now what about any All Star Survivor that you might consider to be your number one ally?"

"That is if I ever _was _an All Star, haha! ...But let's see, though... Um,..." His fist was beneath his chin temporarily. "You know what, if there was another Three Amigos, I'd pretty much like it if it was Miles, myself, and JT."

"_Someone_ has watched Survivor - Game Changers."

"Yeah, haha. Yeah, I know that JT is infamous for making big mistakes after he won, but I felt like in the 0.001% chance I end up on a season with both Miles _and_ JT in it, maybe I could help control JT a little since I am a fan of both him and Miles, one of my favorite players of all time."

"I'm pretty sure Survivor wouldn't mind seeing another trio out there making flashy moves." She seemed to be all for it.

* * *

**Foxy**

"What is your all time favorite seasons of Survivor?"

"This is a popular opinion here, but mine is Heroes vs Villains." Foxy grinned at the thought of his favorite season of the show. "I mean I have even yet to find anyone who even finds it to be just 'okay'. I mean, we have the strongest group of All Star castaways, the challenges were great, and I never felt bored while I watched it."

"Yeah, it was a very fun season indeed." The weird Alloy figure could not have agreed more.

"I mean the entire cast was either fun, had satisfying demises, and a great winner." Foxy elaborated. "When it comes to my Pirate Crew, whenever they watch Survivor, I always tell them to make sure you watch at least all the castaways' first seasons before watching Heroes vs Villains, since it is in fact, an All Star season, one that hopefully the team will do again."

"I'm pretty sure we all do." She hoped as well. "Now here's my second question. Who do you think deserves to be blindsided?"

"Still on All Stars?"

"It could be anyone."

"Oh, okay." He nodded in understanding. "Phil from Redemption Island and Caramoan. Even though he got blindsided before, he should get blindsided again if he somehow came back. That guy just got on everybody's nerves including mine."

"Okay, so how would you feel if he was ever competing with you."

"Oh so _help_ me, hahaha!" In spite of his laugh, it was clear that Foxy Michaels having Phil as one of his fellow castaways would have been the last thing he needed. "Well,... all I can say is that if I somehow needed to align with him just to help me out, then... so be it."

* * *

**Ugh... Even though this one is a bit shorter, like the last chapter, this chapter ended up being way longer than I expected. However, I guess cutting to each member of the cast individually provides some sort of distraction lol. Now for the third and final chapter, I _promise _it won't be as long as the last two. Not that I don't like long chapters (I kinda don't mind them at all), it's just that they're long _this _early and the actual fic hasn't even happened yet. But don't worry. Not every single chapter of that would be 8,000 words.**

**Anyway, let's get to which castaway was which. (Warning, LONG list. And I only listed the season the started from for the sake of the word count and less space for the author's note.)**

**(Season 1) Kellyn Wigs = Kelly Wigglesworth**

**(Season 4) ****Robbery Bone = Rob Mariano**

**(Season 6) ****Robbie Zest = Rob Cesternino**

**(Season 10) ****Tommy Eastman = Tom Westman, ****Stefarri = Stephanie LaGrossa**

**(Season 12) Sherry Field = Cirie Fields, Ruce = Bruce Kanegai, Terrance = Terry Dietz**

**(Season 13) Oswald = Oscar "Ozzy" Lusth, Vati Shalls = Parvati Shallow**

**(Season 15) ****Josh-Ron = Jean-Robert Bellande**

**(Season 18) ****Steve Fishers = Stephen Fishback, ****John Tyler (JT) = James Thomas (JT)**

**(Season 19) ****Brussel Hants = Russell Hantz**

**(Season 21) ****Judan Fafio = Judd "Fabio" Birza, ****Nasmon Dixon = Na'Onka Mixon**

**(Season 22) Phil Shapiro = Phillip Sheppard**

**(Season 24) Tory Robs = Troy "Troyzan" Robertson, ****Kristen = Christina Cha, ****Colt Cubine = Colton Cumbie**

**(Season 25) Miles Ferg = Malcom Freberg, Sherice Caplyn = Denise Stapley, Avi-Marian = Abi-Maria Gomes**

**(Season 27) Bradford = Brad Culpepper**

**(Season 28) Antonio Lashos = Tony Vlachos**

**(Season 29) Kellyn Warworth = Kelly Wentworth**

**(Season 30) Joseph = Joe Anglim, Danny = Dan Foley, William = Will Simms**

**(Season 32) Scott = Scot Pollard, Jake = Kyle Jason, **

**(Season 33) ****Tason Zane = Taylor Stocker, Dave Right = David Wright**

**(Season 35) Christine Wolfback = Chrissy Hofeback**

**(Season 36) Domino Abbott = Domenick Abbate**

**Questions:**

**1\. Did you/how many former Survivor contestants did you recognize? Who was your favorite?**

**2\. What was your favorite question that was asked?**

**Now, the next chapter will come in five days. Like I said, I _really_ know for a fact that it's not gonna be as long as this one.**

**Watch my Emperors vs Knights intro on YouTube, vote on my profile on your winner pick this season if you haven't already and I will see ya on the 15th!**


	3. Chapter 3: Character Predictions

Emperors vs Knights - Meet the Cast

Chapter 3 - Character Predictions

**Alright, time for the third and final chapter for this pre-season. I already know that this is gonna be the easiest chapter to write. This time, since this is going to be the conclusion to the pre-season, all that's gonna happen for the most part is Master Hand perception of all twenty players of the game, in terms of their backstory relating to the theme, how he thinks they will play out, and what they could do in order to win the game. There's also going to be some scenes of the castaways themselves both individually, and as a whole tribe.**

**Unlike the first couple chapters, the discussion about each and every character isn't going to be as long, so the chapter isn't going to be nearly as long as the first two. ...Yeah I don't have much to say here at the moment, so I guess you guys can go ahead and enjoy!  
**

**~KF**

* * *

_**SURVIVOR**_

All twenty Survivor competitors were seen beside each other walking along the sand, before they were all shown standing still glancing at the camera, with a female Mii with blonde hair directly in the middle.

"Welcome back to the Survivor - Emperors vs Knight Pre-Show!" She greeted. "Angie Elizabeth here with all twenty castaways for the next season of _Survivor_!"

And right after her introduction, the Survivor contestants either cheered or smiled confidently.

-/-

"So what inspired you to make this season?"

Angie Elizabeth was sitting directly across from Master Hand out on Kodai Island as the interview was just commencing.

"Well, the concept is pretty simple." The large, glove-like hand started to elaborate. "There is one group of people that have the motivation to dominate any situation they are in, and that is how they make it in life, and another that simply has enough hard work and determination to get through something. And each of the twenty people that are competing this season are either an emperor or a knight based on how they live their lives. Let's start with the emperors."

* * *

**Emperors Tribe _(Nago)_**

"We came up with the word 'emperor' to describe this group of ten." The Survivor host said. "We know that an emperor is someone that is a ruler with great power. So in comparison to these people, they're dominant in life no matter what they do. We have people that range from people literally fighting to save their own land to people simply just having a charming personality that people know them for and simply providing to those around them. Initially we were going to call them 'lords', but we felt that the term was a little too extreme. 'Emperors' fit better."

And at some point during his explanation, the ten members of the Emperors tribe were standing tall, each with both hands on their hips near their tribe flag.

* * *

**Peach**

"Peach is one of those people that simply provides for her kingdom and helping people in any way she could, and most people that know her can say that she generally has a charismatic personality no matter what she does. She can be either helping her community or she is... baking _cakes_ for people in her spare time. People enjoy Peach, and I think she has a great personality for this game."

She was simply waving at the camera.

"If she is perceived as this sweet, kind, yet down to earth personality in her real life, imagine what she can do here on the show. Now, she is clearly not going to be the strongest competitor, but if every other aspect about her overshadows that possible perception, and if she makes it past the first couple Tribal Councils, I have a great feeling that she can go deep into this game."

* * *

**Zelda**

"I won't be surprised if Zelda makes it far. Her land was in danger multiple times before she came out here, and she was responsible for bringing everyone back together so that they can all get through those times, and she was very successful in doing so. She's smart, she's intelligent, and I think she can do well socially. The only downside to her is her lack of physical dominant just like Peach, but like I just said, she lead her entire community to overcome those tragic times in order for all of them to pull through."

Zelda was simply smiling with confidence as she walked along the sand, but not without the single look at the camera that stood still.

"Now I may not know Zelda personally, but I _know_ that if she can be a big help to the entire land of Hyrule, I _know_ that she can win this game with ease."

* * *

**Ghirahim**

The tall, slim, Hylian man stood straight as the camera rose from his legs to his face that read that he was although confident, yet somewhat cunning.

"Ghirahim is a rather interesting character. Yet part of the reason why he's interesting is that not many people in his real life know much about him. Despite that, he is used to having some sort of authority back at home, with surprising success coming out of it. Whether it's intimidation or his _determination_, he has more than enough motivation to dominate anything he comes across."

"However, if he plays that same way in the game, he might become an early target. Though, he can really carry his tribe in the challenges so that he can become more of an asset. But then again, he could become even more of a threat say if he makes the merge. So for me personally, I think the route for him and to make subtle, quiet moves in order to make it as far as he could."

* * *

**Marth**

"Marth Lowell would have actually been a knight on this season had it not been what he had to go through. Right after his father passed, Marth was basically forced to help save his kingdom by leading an entire army. So clearly if that's not an emperor, then I don't know what is. I mean, the fact that he was able to accomplish the feat is beyond me."

"As for his game, if he decides to reveal his backstory, that could make him a very big target right out of the gate. But whether he does it or not, I believe that if he manages to align with just the right people, then just like in real life, he could dominate this game."

He was seen staring off into the horizon by the tribe flag.

* * *

**Roy**

"Roy is one of the youngest to ever play the show, but for his life back at home, ...all I can say is that I never seen an eighteen year old swordsman before. That alone is a game changer and it says to me that he is willing to take on anything in life, even if it means taking matters into your own hands by fighting with a sword to assist your people as much as possible while risking your life. So of course, he is willing to play this game and he seems to be as confident as ever."

The young castaway was seen dashing along with other members of his tribe as if a challenge was just beginning.

"Now, after taking a look at Survivor history, Roy is clearly not the first eighteen year old we had on the show, so whether he reveals his age or not could work either way. But part of me is leaning to the possibility that it could actually benefit Roy and will actually cause people to like him. He even has this positive attitude about him which is enough spirit that the tribe needs to gel. And if Roy can do that, I think it'll make people keep him around for a while."

* * *

**Shadow**

"Okay, time to talk about Shadow. Clearly, anyone can tell based off body language alone that he might have something up his sleeve in this game... even though he's an anthropomorphic hedgehog that doesn't have any. But the point is that people might label him as a threat right off the bat, which would be of course a huge disadvantage for Shadow."

The hedgehog himself was noticed glancing at something in the distance as he stood still in place on a ship with folded arms.

"He has admitted to this identity crisis he had, as if he didn't know whether he was basically either a hero or a villain. Now for this game in particular for all we know that is a perfect recipe for disaster because people might think that he doesn't know what he's doing. However, I think that Shadow should take advantage of that. He should know when to stay loyal to certain people, while at the same time, he should also know when is exactly the right moment to cut people off and blindside somebody. Timing is everything, and I think that would be a good strategy for his game."

* * *

**Mega Man**

"Mega Man particular is one of those emperors that are rather questionable to some people. They're probably like: 'Okay, so he fights for world peace and that's it. How does that make him an emperor?' But _I _think that the thing about Mega Man is that he basically chose his own fate. He was literally just a regular robot for his creator. _He _made the decision to fight for the greater good. And so, he went under a transformation to what he is today and he dominated no matter what came in his way. Even if he was on the knights tribe he would have been an emperor in his own right."

"However, since he is an emperor, he'll probably take a glance at his fellow tribemates stories. And if they reveal them, Mega could use them to his advantage to fly under the radar, while making strategic moves all the while. And if he can get away with it, I'd say he'd have a pretty decent shot at winning this game."

At that time, Mega Man was seen dragging a couple palm fronds to the camp.

* * *

**Pac-Man**

"Pac-Man saves the world from ghosts."

He was being as cheerful as ever interacting with his tribemates by the shelter.

"Automatically an emperor one hundred percent. But on top of that, he seems to be a pretty fun guy to be around. People from home are probably asking each other, 'who doesn't like Pac-Man?' And now he says that he's completely elated to be out here and I can tell that he just can't wait to get things going. He has a good spirit for the tribe, which of course will earn him some friends. So clearly I think the best move for him is to play socially and always look at the positive side of things in an attempt to brighten up any dark moment that might occur."

"Although, all that spells the word 'threat' with a capital T. We've had some smart players lately so they can just see right through Pac-Man. So I figure that if he's gonna play socially, I highly recommend that he needs to be extremely careful. Or else, he's gonna get blindsided."

* * *

**Shulk**

"Shulk is a smart guy. He's labeled himself to be a Survivor superfan, and on top of it, he's not a quitter and is one of those people that will always do whatever it takes to progress himself further. So like Mega Man, he could also be described as a knight."

He was seen picking up a large bamboo pole, getting prepared to move along with it with another member of his team. "Be careful, okay?"

"So since he is on the other team, you gotta ask what makes him an emperor. And to that I say that it's because of _how_ he was able to win. He took a few companions of his back at home and they did it together. But the thing is, _Shulk_ himself was obviously the made hero to what went on, and thus being a very reliable ally to have out there. So for all we know, that can completely translate to his gameplay where he could do the exact same thing. Pick the right people to align with, stick with them for as long as he could, and know when the pull the trigger on anyone at just the right moment. He's clearly a physical guy, too, so he prevent anyone from winning immunity. Overall, a balanced player. Thought it can be a great asset and shield for someone, at the same time, it could make him very, _very_ dangerous. But hopefully he can slip through so he can make it quite far in this game."

* * *

**Freddy**

Initially Freddy Fazbear was seen initially glancing at the horizon. Yet in a few seconds, his head slowly rotated to the point to where he was staring directly at the camera.

"Now unlike the other emperors on his tribe, Freddy isn't like the rest. He's the perfect fish out of water in comparison to everybody else on his team. He's literally like the average everyday guy just being the boss of where he works at. However, even he had some downsides in his life. His restaurant was repeatedly at risk at going out of business. However, with a great mind and spirit, he pulled through and now not only the restaurant began to very popular from that point, but also Freddy Fazbear himself."

"Now in all honesty, I don't know what to expect from Freddy. Heck it wasn't even his idea to apply for the show. It was his own team from back at home that told him that he needed to play this game. And so, he took a risk and now here he is. Like I said, he seems to just be the average guy, so maybe if he can adapt to that then he would be underestimated. Yet in the end, if he's sitting at that final three, people would probably thinking like: 'Wait a minute, _Freddy_? How the heck did _he _got there?' And if that actually happens, it'll be quite interesting."

* * *

**Knights Tribe _(Chatan)_**

"Now for the knights of this game, it all goes back to serving someone no matter what. And so, we compared it to average everyday people simply working their butts off to get to where they're at. It's all based off of any personal struggles and setbacks they had to face, or just simply working in an everyday environment to make it through life. It's all what we all know as 'hard work and determination.' Though not necessarily underdogs, they have the mentality to fight through anything they can to get out of any rough situation."

And in the next scene, the knights were shown to be wandering on the sand close together with their eyes focusing on nothing but whatever was straight ahead of them.

* * *

**Luigi**

"Luigi without question is a perfect example of what defines a knight. Throughout most of his life, his was always known as the guy who was always his older brother's shadow, who everyone knows him by the name of Mario, a contestant who has actually played this game back in Survivor - Kodai Island. But now, it's his brother's turn and he has something to prove. All he wants to do is to make a name for himself out here."

Looking away from the ocean for a bit, the taller brother of the two scratched his uncapped hair on his hand, moving onto following other castaways that were leaving the shelter.

"Coming into this game he is the obvious underdog of the season. And even though you could say that he fits perfectly with his tribe, the problem is that if they go to one of the first few Tribal Councils, he would already be perceived as a threat. So in order for Luigi to survive long, I think he needs to get through these first few Tribal Councils so that he will eventually fly off the radar."

* * *

**Sheik**

"Sheik gets to be an undercover ninja for a living. Awesome profession. I know if I was in her position I would be all for it as well. She's used to getting through tight situations strategically, yet quietly at the same time. That's how a ninja works."

The ninja herself was seen dashing forward with her team as she raced down a ramp.

"So it is quite obviously of what she might do out here. She can make great allies to get rid of any threat that's in her way, and she can just continue to do that until the end of the game. Also, since she's also physical, she has the total package. But the catch is that over time people are gonna start too slowly see her as a threat. And if she is too dangerous to keep around, it could mean trouble. So it might take a little social maneuvering in order for her to last all thirty-nine days."

* * *

**Greninja**

The water type Pokemon was seen performing a variety exercises out on the beach relating to his ninja-like physical capabilities.

"Now as for Greninja, ignoring part of his name, I consider him as a knight indeed. He was a starter Pokemon for his trainer and the two have bonded so well. They had their good moments, bad moments, and everything in between. Sure, his story is rather basic coming out here, but he's still a knight nonetheless. I like Greninja, and I really think he could do well out here."

"I think he'll survives the first part of the game with ease. However, what might be concerning to him is how threatening he will be when its merge tribe. He's obviously a very strong competitor and that alone raises some eyebrows. But maybe if he makes enough social connections with people, perhaps they will keep him around for a little longer."

* * *

**Krystal**

"Now, Krystal's backstory is rather interesting, and possibly the biggest story out there, even bigger than the emperors. All that she knows is that she was the only known survivor from her home planet, and she is a thousand percent determined to find out all the answers as to what happened, which has always been her personal number one goal in life. And I think that Krystal completely defines on what a knight really is."

She was shown to be swimming underwater, smiling upon being noticed showing teeth slightly.

"Now in terms of how she'll play, Krystal could possibly be the dark horse to win this game. What would be smart for her is to try to not say too much of her backstory, or else, worse case scenario, she's pubic enemy number one. She's already said that she isn't trying to be the biggest threat right out of the gate, and I agree that it's what she should do to win. She knows how to socialize with others in order to get information and use it to her advantage so that it will benefit her in the long run. And if she is able to make it to the merge where people will most likely start going after the biggest threats, I believe she can easily make it at least top five."

* * *

**Knuckles**

"Knuckles is another interesting character. Both personality wise and story wise. Imagine being the last of your entire species as a child guarding an emerald for the rest of your life. _Wow_. That is literally almost an impossible task. But Knuckles is doing it and although at this point in his life he makes it look easy, it is always a struggle. It would be good for him to wait until Final Tribal Council (if he gets there) to admit that in front of the jury."

"You can just tell by his body language as well as the look on his face that he is without a doubt ready to be out her and play. He is a very physical guy. However, I doubt he is going to be the smartest strategist in the world, and something tells me that he might struggle socially. However, if he doesn't open his mouth too much and spend more time learning from others out here on how the social game works, maybe it's something that he will eventually adapt too. That way it increases his chances of lasting a long time."

With his back turned, upon approaching a tree, Knuckles immediately shifted his body to the right and pretended to give said tree a few punches before continuing on in his path.

* * *

**Rouge**

"While being a spy, Rouge likes to hunt for treasure, which also happens to be a hobby of hers. So clearly we all know what she's good at: getting what she _wants_."

With a turn to a camera with a fist against her hip, Rouge the Bat gave a single wink to the camera.

"I think one advantage she might have in the game is her ability to socialize with others in _order_ to get what she wants, especially with the guys since there aer a lot of guys out here. But the problem is that for that same advantage could also be a disadvantage. She wouldn't be the first person to play the flirt card and Rouge knows that. So with that being said, she has to find other way to socialize with her tribemates in order to put herself in a position with power knowing all the information that she might receive. And if all that goes well for her, she can make it pretty deep."

* * *

**Cloud**

"Cloud is definitely someone that another might be curious is about, and like some others in the game, he could pretty quite a character to watch. He was already a knight when he was a part of this fighting force called SOLDIER and he continues to be a knight by being none other than a mercenary that is willing to do anything. But the highlight is, Cloud basically doesn't _want_ to become an emperor even though there would be opportunities in his real life to become one. And what I mean by that is that he isn't interested in anything else other than what is scheduled for him to do. _That's_ unique out here."

He was working hard with the machete that was being used to slice bamboo.

"I think he's smart strategically, clearly he's physical, probably even the strongest guy on the tribe, but I don't think he'll be the best socially at all. And people are gonna notice that. I think what's best for him is to at least have some casual conversations with his fellow tribe members so that they'll get to know him a bit more. The more they look into him, the more they probably would be like: 'You know what, Cloud is not a bad guy. I'll keep him around for just a little bit longer.' Next thing you know, possible individual immunity challenge wins later, he's sitting at the finals."

* * *

**Shovel Knight**

"So aside from Shovel Knight being a Shovel _Knight_, I feel like he is generally a knight in this game. Obviously. The question is simple: what makes him one? Well, it's nothing too typical of what knights do. In fact, his journey revolves around a loved one from back at home and how he almost lost her. He got her back and now they're back together having adventures with one another. But that's not the only thing. Instead of using some sort of sword or lance to defend himself, he uses a _shovel_. A _shovel_. Let that sink in."

He was over by the water well collecting water with a few of his teammates as he seemed to be having a casual conversation with them.

"I think that he can be a pretty likable guy on his tribe, maybe even a standout. Now of course, that means that he might become a threat in the future. But even if he is, that doesn't mean that he will be the absolute _biggest_ threat. Without any sort of difficulty, he'll develop some strong relationships with people that will be enough for him to get by. And if his alliance is strong enough, then he'll last a pretty long time. I'm really _hoping_ that people don't think too deep about his name."

* * *

**Bonnie**

"Now here's someone fun. Bonnie Roberts one hundred percent enjoys what he does for a living. His job is to literally play in a band in front of kids in a family entertainment restaurant for children. Sure, may be pretty simple. But I label him as a knight based on what he does and how much he is devoted to keep people happy. He's really good with kids, which leads to him interacting with people very well. He can be a great friend to have in the game. He's pretty smart too, so he can be very useful for his alliance if they need someone they can trust."

He was standing in the back row of his tribe on the ship cheering on whoever was off in the distance.

"I won't be surprised if he can help his tribe win some challenges as well. But based on his backstory, chances are he won't be the biggest threat of the game, which I hope he uses it as his own personal benefit. I think that if he plays an honest, yet quiet game, then people can let him slip through so that he win the million dollars."

* * *

**Foxy**

"Now we don't get too many 'pirates' on the show. Foxy Michaels may not be a pirate in real life, but he still plays like one at his work. Now I don't know if he'll play _like _a pirate in the game, but I know that he likes to motivate and inspire other potential knights out there in his real life while being a knight himself."

He broke a coconut open with a machete in hand, splitting it open with not that much difficulty at all, drinking the contents of it immediately afterwards.

"As for him playing this game, so far he's open to say that he's gonna be looking out for himself even though he knows that he needs to make some friends and allies. So I think he is most concerned about balancing his social game with his strategic game in order to keep his overall game going, which is something nice to have. He's aware that some people are only good at one of those categories, so he has the desire to be the best of both worlds. I don't know how he'll do physically, but based off everything else he might be good at, let's just say that it's likely that it probably won't even be a requirement for him to win individual challenges."

* * *

"I think that this is going to be another great season of Survivor." predicted an optimistic Master Hand. "We have a diverse cast of twenty people all from different walks of life defining what an emperor and a knight is in their own, unique, individual way. This is probably one of the most interesting group of players the show has ever seen."

And in the last scene, the castaways all cheered on with Angie Elizabeth directly in the middle.

* * *

**And there you have it! That was the last chapter of the "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights" pre-show! Not only this chapter wast the shortest of the three, but this was by far the easiest due to characters having to already introduced themselves as well as what happened the previous chapter, so all Master Hand had to do was to leave a prediction of how each character might play and how they should play in order for themselves to get to the end and win.**

**So as far as the official fic is concerned, that will be out on the 25th. And unlike "Survivor - Kodai Island", I will be posting two chapters a week, mainly because of me having plans for other seasons down to road (including my All Star Heroes vs Villains season) and I don't want take like five years to release it. (This was my friend Icee the Hedgehog's idea by the way and I think that it's the best move.)**

**As far as winner picks are concerned, right now it's a three way tie between Luigi, Knuckles, and Rouge, so if you havent already, vote on my profile on your winner pick this season.**

**Questions:**

**1\. This isn't really a question at all, but predict the boot order for the season. (As in starting from who's going to be voted out first to who's going to win.)**

**2\. Do you feel that Master Hand's perception of the players is accurate, or do you think some of them might play a little differently than he would expect?**

**3\. What are your overall thoughts on this group?**

**4\. Who are your top three survivors that you're going to root for?**

**Well, that about does it for the pre-show, so I will see you all on the 25th for the official first chapter of "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights!" Watch my intro on YouTube and vote on the poll if you haven't already!**


End file.
